


Pumpkin carving.

by MarRaissa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween!AU, Modern AU, Toooons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarRaissa/pseuds/MarRaissa
Summary: Sandor Clegane has hated Halloween since he was a child.Maybe now everything changes.





	Pumpkin carving.

It was the sixth time somebody knocked on their door in just ten minutes and Sandor was already done with that stupid day. “It’s going to be a fucking long night”, he thought as he got up from the couch he was sitting on. It was only half past eight, why the fuck were children already asking for treat or trick? Why couldn’t they just leave him alone and go and annoy some other neighbor? Halloween was a stupid thing; people have fun by dressing up and being ridiculous for a whole night. Besides, he had never enjoyed that stupid thing since kids had always laughed at him because of his half-burned face. _“Hey, Sandor, you won’t need a mask on Halloween”_. He absolutely detested this fucking stupid party.

When he reached the door, he opened it angrily and prepared himself to shout again to the stupid people who dared bothering him.

“I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON’T HAVE ANY FUcKING CANDY SO NOW FUCK O… Oh.” The man shut up as soon as he saw his wife standing right in front of him and not any of those fools. Well, fuck. “Little bird, I’m sorry. I thought…”

“It’s okay…” Sansa assured, smiling kindly at him. “Actually, could you help me?”

The redhead moved her head toward her hands, which were holding two big pumpkins and some bags were full of groceries, hanging from her arms too. Quickly, the man reacted by taking both of the pumpkins in his arms and stepped aside to let her in. As she went to the kitchen, Sandor closed the door and followed her afterwards.

“I thought you had to do some extra work…” He snarled, leaving both things over the countertop as she left her bags.

“Surprise!” She exclaimed, approaching her husband and tiptoed to reach his burned cheek and leave a sweet kiss on it. “Tomorrow I’ll have some things more to do but all I cared about today was arriving home and spending some quality time with my handsome husband…”

His arms wrapped her waist and pulled her for a peck on the lips.

“I’m glad I arrived before you could even kill any innocent child” Sansa teased him, smirking as she heard him grunt.

“Those fucking cunts…”

“Sandor, ” She snapped at him and moved away from his arms to start putting all of the groceries into their respective place. He helped her. “They are just kids, they just want to play.”

He just growled.

“Stop acting like an old grumpy man, you dork”

“Whatever. What are actually those for? Our dinner?” Sandor pointed to the pumpkins resting near him.

“Oh, that’s the best part” When Sansa finished placing some cans into a cupboard, she joined his husband and tapped both fruits. “I know you don’t like Halloween, you truly made very clear your aversion towards it in these past years we’ve been together, but for the first time I thought we could do something different. I mean, I love cuddling with you on the couch and spend the whole night watching movies together but…” She shrugged, staring at him with a warm and full-of-excitement smile. “It’s not a big deal. We could carve this pumpkins, make some boring and typical designs on it and maybe then we could chop them off and cook them for dinner…”

After four years of marriage, Sandor have already got used to her non-stop chirping and her constant ideas that took him out of his comfort zone. Although, he couldn’t help himself and roll his eyes. He knew Sansa didn’t mean to bother him and if he just said no, she would just shrug and make as anything has happened. But it was just the different glimpse that her eyes were showing that night, he could sense she was more than excited to do that stupid thing with the pumpkins for whatever reasons she got.

“Hm…” he growled as he considered her idea.

“Oh, come on…” She pouted before smirking as playful as she could. “Maybe we could take a nice bath together afterwards…”

“Fine” He was too fucking weak.

Sansa squealed and told him to take the fruits to the table, where they would work on them, but before that, she stole him a kiss. The man shook his head, grunting to himself. He did as she asked and then stopped by to stare at her as she moved around to recollect everything they will need.

 

He still asked himself how the fuck was he so lucky to met the woman who was his wife nowadays. Years have passed since they first met but Sansa was still as beautiful as the first day. Well, that was not utterly true. She was prettier each day that passed. Every day Sandor discovered something different about her: new freckles surrounding her nose, a new ticklish spot behind her knees… This day was something about her hips and thighs. They looked bigger. As her breasts. Nothing that anybody could notice if they didn’t know his wife body, but he saw her everyday and… “Sandor!” he snapped at himself and took a beer out of the fridge. Not that he would dislike it, but it had to be his mind that made him see things that weren’t real.

 

The sound of stuff hitting the table made him come back from his thoughts and he saw the redhead leaving all kinds of carving tools and some bowls over there. The man dropped himself into one of the chairs and waited there for instructions, drinking his beer.

“I haven’t done one of these since I was a kid…” She muttered, dreamful.

“I haven’t done any, could we start?” He grunted, wishing for it to be over even if it hasn’t even started.

She rolled her eyes because of his attitude, but she said nothing. She just gave him one of the two pumpkins, extended all of the knives and tools near both of them and she sat in front of him, taking the other pumpkin.

“And now what?”

“Well, you make yours and I make mine.” She simply said and took one knife to cut a circle around the stem of the pumpkin.

Sandor looked at her and decided to copy her actions.

“I don’t fucking know how to make one of this shits” He complained as he cut it open. “Besides, I can’t fucking draw.”

“Shut up, you grouchy man” Again, she rolled her eyes.

 

Minutes after, she was able to open the pumpkin and she took of the top part. She wrinkled her nose as she smelled the odor of the fruit and she had to walk away, just for a second. He stared at her as soon as he heard her and he couldn’t hide his amusement.

“Seven hells.” That made the man raise his only eyebrow; there was just very few times he had heard Sansa cursing and each time was a surprise.

“What’s wrong, little bird?”

“That smells awful…” When she got used to the smell she came back and sat on her chair, but she was frowning.

“It’s not that bad.” Confused, he sniffed it  and opened up his pumpkin just to make sure he wasn’t wrong. “It smells just like mine and they’re not rotten, you delicate princess.”

He was teasing her, of course, but Sansa didn’t say anything about it. And that was weird. The little bird had always something to say. She was just in silence until she shoved her hand inside the fruit to take out the seeds and everything that was inside.

Neither of them said nothing. Sandor was staring at his little bird (maybe just a little worried) and copying his wife’s actions. She just kept going on, giving him little stares.

 

It took them some minutes to clean up the stupid thing and finally, they were nearer the end.

“Now, you should draw whatever you want and then carve it” She explained, taking one of her pens.

“I don’t know what to draw. What are you going to do?”

“It’s a surprise… “ She purred, showing him a little smile.

“Are you serious?” He frowned, unable to understand why she was acting like that.

He fucking didn’t like surprises.

“Yep. As sooner as you start drawing, sooner you’ll finish…” Her voice was full of amusement too despite her attention was on whatever she was doodling over the pumpkin.

Sandor, who thought that this was the worst idea ever, drank the last of his beer and, annoyed, started doing that typical pumpkin Halloween face.

 

By the time Sansa has finished, his husband had gave up like two hours ago, with just one eye carved and a part of the pumpkin sunken down because he punched it when he got frustrated. He had drunk two beers more and even eaten some chicken leftovers that were left in their fridge. Every time he had tried to approach his wife, she either asked him kindly to not come near her, gave him that murder look or threat him with her knife. So he gave up on his pumpkin and Sansa, how great. “We would have fun, Sandor, we’ll spend time together, It’ll be great!” he mocked her, growling to himself, then he just sat carelessly on his chair and started sleeping, or trying to.

 

“I think I got it…” He heard her voice, but didn’t open his eyes. “Sandor, are you sleeping? Seriously?!”

“Aye. It was about damn time you finished…” The man growled and looked at her wife as she got up to pick up two candles. Sansa lit one of them up and she gave the other one to his husband. She knew he didn’t like fire.

“So now put this inside, even if it’s off and then we’ll reveal them at the same time. Okay?”

“There’s not much to show, little bird…” He muttered but he did as she told him to.

She put inside the candle, watching out not to burn herself, and bit her lower lip.

“Before doing it… Thanks for doing this with me, Sandor. I know you don’t like this kind of things and I really appreciate that.” Her smile was so wide that even Sandor felt the urge to smile too. What was this lady doing with him?

“Whatever, you know I’d do anything for you, little bird.” His voice was low, but Sansa heard him all the same and he could swear he saw tears in her eyes, although she didn’t cry at the end.  
“Are you ready?” Sandor could feel the excitement growing in her voice on each word.

“For you to laugh at me? Sure, always…” He said ironically, rolling his eyes, but he nodded.

“Alright… Three… Two… One… Go!”

 

Reluctantly, Sandor turned his pumpkin to face his wife as she did the same to him. He was staring at her reaction, waiting for the inevitable laugh, but she was only looking up at him. She looked nervous, he knew her damn too well to recognize her feelings without saying anything. What was she worried about? Moreover, he saw her breathing deeply and biting her lip the only way she did when she was hiding something. Sansa’s eyes were shining with contained tears and feelings he could not understand. He frowned, now worried about his wife’s well-being.

And then.

 

Then he looked at her pumpkin because he deducted that _that_ could be the only fucking thing making her anxious.

 

And oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Sandor didn’t understand for a brief moment, he was totally confused. He couldn’t talk.

 _ **“For next Halloween you’ll be a daddy”**_ was carved on the orange surface, next to a drawing of a baby trolley.

Did that mean that…?

Oh.

He looked up at his wife, opening his mouth but still unable to speak. He couldn’t believe.

“Is t-that…?”

“Yes, Sandor.” She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. She even giggled at his expression. “I’m pregnant.”

Yes, that’s what he thought.

Sansa was carrying his seed, his baby. Their baby.

He had never thought any woman would want to start a family with him, he thought that he’ll be alone and he won’t share his life with anybody. But he found love in a woman in whom he could trust, who loved him no matter what, who didn’t care about his manners or his scars, who married him four years ago and now she was carrying his baby.

He couldn’t be happier.

Suddenly, he got up and walked around the table to kneel down beside his wife. Sansa had already turned to face him, so he stepped between her legs and put both of his hands on her waist. His touch was the most delicate, trying this way not to hurt the redhead neither their baby.

“Are you sure?” He asked and looked up at her with shiny eyes full of tears. He couldn’t resist but smile as wide as his wife.

“As sure as I was when I married you.” Her sweet words melted even more his heart.

Sandor wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed gently her belly.

“You keep making me the luckiest and the happiest man in the world, you know that?”

Even though she couldn’t see him because he hid his face on her sweater, she knew Sandor was crying too.

“I love you so fucking much, little bird. And I love you too, pumpkin.” He whispered against her clothes.

 

That night, they just took care and loved each other. They forgot about everything else and it was just them what mattered.

 

Sandor realized that maybe Halloween wasn’t that horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, hi! I'm new in Ao3 and this is my first fanfic in English. I hope I'll be posting new ones soon or when creativity comes (?). 
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and I know I'll have tons of mistakes, and I'm sure I'll have mixed up British English and American English, so I'M TRULLY SORRY. Just ignore the little mistakes, I'm still learning. 
> 
> If there's anything I can do for improving, I'm open to all comments! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this shitty thing I wrote and I hope you're having a great day / night / afternoon / life / whatever!


End file.
